The new Hinata
by LazyHinaFriend18
Summary: Hinata is a shy; nerd that's always bullied by the same most popular and hottest guy in school ever since they were 8. Hinata leaves the school for 2 years, after 2 years away from Konoha high she comes back. With a new attitude and look, why did Hinata dyed her hair sapphire? Since when did Hinata know how to defend herself?
1. Leaving and Promise

_**Hey guys I've decided to start a new story but on a different couple which is SasuHina! I know NaruHina reviewers I haven't been updating my stories but I going to try and update my stories, but I might delete one or redo it again. I don't know. But I'm not with my grammar but hopefully I could improve more **_

_**Summary**__**: Hinata is a shy; nerd that's always bullied by the same most popular and hottest guy in school ever since they were 8. Hinata leaves the school for 2 years, after 2 years away from Konoha high she comes back. With a new attitude and look, why did Hinata dyed her hair scarlet? Since when did Hinata know how to defend herself?**_

_**Everybody is age: 14/15**_

_**Chapter 1: Leaving and a promise**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

I heard a knock at my bedroom door, "Oneesan wake up its Monday and you have to go school…oh by the way father wants to speak to you" Hanabi said left. I groaned and got out of bed and getting my school uniform on. I went downstairs to father's office.

I knocked on father's door. "Come in" father answered, I open the door and went in. "Y-y-you wanted to see m-m-me otousan?" I asked, he nodded and told to sit down.

"Hinata since your grades are outstanding on your test papers, a school in the Suna village has offered a place for you at that school, and you will be leaving at the end of this week so I want to you pack up soon as possible. I've also told your head teacher about it…..you may go" father explains while sipping his tea.

"And how long will I be staying at the Suna village?" I asked.

"Two years" he answered.

"Hai otousan" I bowed the left the room.

I went into the kitchen to make my own breakfast (since there were no maids in the kitchen); I put my bread in the toaster.

_Why do I have leave my village? But at least I live in peace from those bullies for two years. _

"Hinata-sama"

"Yes Neji-nisan" I answered, "Would you like me to you to school?" Neji asked.

"No thanks Neji, but thank for the offer" I replied with a smile. "Alright then" Neji said then left as the bread pop out of the toaster.

* * *

_***At Konoha high school***_

_**Normal POV**_

The first thing Hinata saw when got in the school gates was a huge crowd; fill with girls and boys students that attended Konoha high school.

_I wonder what's going on._ Hinata thought while walking up to the huge crowd. After a few minutes walking around the ground to find an entrance to see what was going on, Hinata decided to give up.

"Hey Hinata-chan" cooly voice called. Hinata turned around.

"H-hi Kiba-kun" Hinata said, "Why is t-there a c-crowd? Is I-it something to with N-naruto-kun? Hinata asked worriedly. Hoping it's nothing to with Naruto. Kiba grinned at Hinata and answered, "It's nothing to with Naruto this time", Hinata signed in relief. Kiba continued on, "But Sasuke and Sakura...some kind of argument between those two, there is gossip going around the school saying that Sasuke cheated on Sakura with some whore"

Hinata sigh in annoyances, _these gossips have going on for a month now_ Hinata thought.

"And now Sasuke's fan girls are trying to get in Sasuke pants, and trying to find who that whore is" Kiba finish with a sigh. Hinata thinking about telling Kiba the news, she was worried about Kiba's reaction.

* * *

_***School bell rings***_

The crowd of students start to break apart make their way to whatever lesson their have. Hinata and Kiba were walking to class together since they have the same lesson, then Hinata stop walking so did Kiba.

"Is there something wrong Hinata-Chan?" Kiba asked, he cared for Hinata like she was his little sister, what an actual older brother would do for a younger sister. "N-nothing Kiba-Kun I left my textbooks in my locker…..you can go on without me" Hinata answered simply. Kiba just shrugged, "Okay see you in class" he said and walked on leaving Hinata alone in the empty hallway.

Hinata started to walk to her locker not noticing a certain Uchiha hidden around the corner.

_I can't until this week end of I can go the suna village_ Hinata thought happily, while getting her textbooks out of her locker.

"Hyuuga" a cold voice called. Hinata started to tremble a bit with her eyes wide open, the only one who would call her 'Hyuuga' would be…

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

She slowly turned around, still trembling. "W-w-what c-can I-I do f-for you U-u-u-uchiha-san" Hinata whimper, she never like Sasuke, actual she hated him.

Why?

Sasuke has been bullied Hinata for 6 years now, non-stop. He makes her do his homework even though he is the smartest boy in the class nobody knows about it, it happens Hinata is alone. But the thing is that Hinata hasn't told anyone.

I wonder why?

"Nothing much…. I just want to talk" he answered.

She nodded, _Thank you Kami_ Hinata praise in her thought.

In a blink of an eye Hinata was pinned against the wall with her arms above her head, she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"I heard that your moving school to the Suna village, is that true?" he whisper huskily in her ear. _Why me, why does everything bad happens on me_ Hinata thought, closing her eyes to hold back the tears.

"I waiting for an answered Hyuuga" Sasuke said a hint of annoyance. "Yes its true" murmur loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Hinata gasped trying to hold moan when she felt a hand on her right breast that started to squeeze it, she just lets him do as he pleases.

"Hn" all he said and continues on what he was doing. Hinata blushed red, more like a tomato! Hinata's eyes widen when another hand go under her shirt. Hinata used her to push sasuke off her; she felt tears streaming down her checks. She wiped her face and ran to the toilets.

When she got there, Hinata went straight in the toilet door and lock it. She was sitting on the toilet seat, crying her tears out poor girl.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

Baka pervert Uchiha touching my breast, now I feel a lot weird. I really can't until I leave this school for two years, be free from baka Uchiha. And most of all is away from my beloved Naruto-Kun, I'm going to miss him so much, without my sunshine I'm nothing.

_**(A/N: This is **__**NOT**__** a **__**NARUHINA STORY**__**, it is a **__**SASUHINA STORY**__**. Maybe little tiny bit of NARUHINA)**_

_**After school (Still Hinata's POV)**_

"Oi Hinata-Chan!" Kiba called out to me, I near the school gates waiting for Kiba to walk me home. I guess this is my chance to tell him.

"Hey Hinata, why weren't you in your first lesson? And don't lied to me" Kiba said, I took a deep breath and told him what happened.

"I'll kill him!" Kiba said with anger eyes, _oh no not good_ I thought. "Please don't do it calm down Kiba-Kun, besides I have something else to tell you" I declare. He did what he said.

"If is something about moving to the Suna, don't worry Kurenai-sensei told the class about it. Be careful there are a lot more perverts in the Suna than Konoha." Kiba warned me. I smiled in returned, I feel happier when I'm with Kiba.

"Thanks Kiba" I told him then gave him a hug and he hug me back.

"You're welcome Hinata" he said.

That is why me and see each other in our eyes as brother and sister.

* * *

_**5 days later (Saturday morning)**_

I was at the airport with my personal maid called Mariko; she's like my second mother to me. She reminds me of my mum who ran away 8 years ago, I've been trying to find her but father told me it's a waste of time and studying. So I just gave after what he told me.

"Hinata-Sama our plane leaves in half an hour what would you do now until then?" Mariko asked. "Mariko-Chan please call Hinata without the 'Sama' part please were not in the Hyuuga house hold anymore, so please call me Hinata" I said.

"Yes I understand Hinata and thank you" Mariko smiled.

"You're welcome" I reply.

I really want to change myself at the Suna, I've two years and that's it. I need to show Sasuke that I'm not afraid of him anymore; I need to be strong, smart and confident and have some friends at least. I want to change my personality, my hair; the new Hinata is what I want.

And it's a promise too.

I Hinata Hyuuga promise I will change things about me and be smart, strong and confidents.

Few hours later I arrive at the suna village as the new Hinata Hyuuga.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Me: Wow that took me 4 day to complete the first chapter**_

_**Happy: You must be over joy now that's finished**_

_**Me: Yes I am….but I've homework to do now **_

_**Happy: Before we end this chapter completely LazyHinaFriend18 has information about Hinata**_

_**Me: Thank you Happy. Hinata **__**IS **__**going to be **__**OOC**__** so beware, Hinata is going to other anime series such as fairy tail maybe, Code Geass or Soul Eater I'm going to do a poll for it any way. Hinata will dye her hair (I can't think of any**__** colour…. Any suggestion then a poll) But she will be strong, smart and confident that's why it's called 'The new Hinata'**_

_**Happy: Please read, reviews if like so much then add LazyHinaFriend18!**_

_**Me: Thank you so you guys**_

_**Happy: Aye sir!**_

_**Me: Bye guys**_

_**Happy Aye!**_


	2. Kittens and trust

_**Me: Hi guys the voting is now cancel because nobody is voting so I decided that Fairy Tail and Soul Eater that were in my poll to be in my story and for Hinata's hair colour would be blue (sapphire). I don't know why I chosen it but I think it suits Hinata ^_^ **_

_**In my story Soul Eater and Fairy Tail will have powers or magic whatever, but I'm thinking about is Fairy Tail should be enemies with Soul Eater or should be friends. Why don't you reviewers PM me to suggest for my next chapter it could give me good ideas . **_

_**If you got a problem PM me if you want! So this chapter is about Hinata meeting the gang of Soul Eater but It's gonna be a long chapter because Hinata will be meeting people in different places. But this is going to be a long chapter so will the chapter because of Fairy Tail **_

_**Please do excuse my grammar and errors .**_

_Trust is letting go of needing to know all the details before you open your heart. ~Author Unknown_

_A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be. ~Douglas Pagels_

_**Chapter 2: Kittens and trust**_

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Talking on the phone**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

I was in the limo, on my phone talking to Hanabi.

_**Hanabi: How the flight?**_

_**Me: It was boring but okay**_

_**Hanabi: Have you seen the school yet?**_

_**Me: No but I think tomorrow or in a week once I've settle in**_

_**Hanabi: I wish I could come with you to the Suna**_

_**Me: Me too Hanabi…. Hey Hanabi**_

_**Hanabi: Yeah…..**_

_**Me: Do you think I should dye my hair?**_

_**Hanabi: Uhhhh why would you want to dye your hair?**_

_**Me: Because I want to have new looked, a new attitude….**_

_**Hanabi: Okay, okay I get it… yeah you should instead of that raven hair colour**_

_**Me: What colour do think?**_

_**Hanabi: Purple, white, blue, silver, black or scarlet**_

_**Me: Okay I'll think about. But I talk to you soon bye**_

_**Hanabi: Bye Oneesan**_

_***Hangs up***_

I sigh quietly and stared at the window looking at my own reflection, what can do I do to prove to baka Sasuke that I'm not weak, I'm not shy. But also to prove to Naruto-kun that I'm not weird. No nows not the time to think about Konoha I'm in the Suna with the new me.

I turn around to look at Mariko-Chan, "Mariko-Chan can I go to the hair dressers sometime this week before I start school" I asked. She looked at me a happy smile and replied, "Sure you can do whatever you want as long it's not dangerous".

A few minutes later we arrived at our new household, it is the same house back in Konoha, but smaller I'm guessing it's another space for me and Mariko to live for two years. What's really confusing me, why are there some builders building a new road? It must be the sewers.

I got out of the car and looked around, the neighboured looks really different to the ones in Konoha. There lots of alleys, more apartments, houses.

"Mariko-Chan I'm going to have a tour around the neighbourhood and then come" I told her, she nodded "Make sure you come back soon" She said. "Don't worry I will" I replied and walked away from the house, and started my tour.

For a few minutes I was really lost but then…

"Hey are you lost?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turn around and saw girl green eyes with blonde hair two side ponytails. "Yeah I'm new around here, and I was just having tour, oh by the way my name is Hinata Hyuuga" I answered

She smiled at me and said "Welcome to Suna, I hope you have a great stay, and my name is Maka Albarn", she put hand infront of her and we both shook our hands.

"Don't worry I'll give a tour" She added.

_***A hour later***_

I and Maka were on our way to my house, I telling her about Konoha high and my problems there. "Well Hinata If I were you, I would join kick boxing so that I can defend myself from this Sasuke guy. I do kick boxing so does my friends, maybe when you start at my school I can show my friends" Maka told me.

"I think the reason this Sasuke guy is bullying you because he likes you even though he has girlfriend, or he does it for fun, or he has so hard life with his family" Maka explained.

"But I don't get it why does he like me, people think I'm weirdo nerd" I said with a sad expression.

"Don't worry you want to change yourself, I'll be willing to give all the help I can…besides were friends right" Maka affirm. I started at with wide eyes for a few seconds, and then smiled.

"Yeah…we are friends" I said. After finish our conversation we'd arrived at my home, today was really fun, I got a tour around the neighbourhood, I've also got a new friend.

"Thanks Maka for everything" I said waving at the door step, she stop walking and turned around "Your welcome Hinata" she replied with a smile and continue on walking. This is an awesome start for the new Hinata and its only just beginning.

_**Hinata's POV**_

Early Sunday morning about 7:00 am, I got up and did my morning jog. Sometimes I wouldn't bother doing my morning jog, but instead I would do some meditating or yoga.

While I was jogging I saw something race past me, leaving dust behind and flower pots broken on the floor.

"Hey Black star wait up!" female voice called running.

She has long black hair that's tied up in high ponytail with large indigo eyes. She was wearing a clingy pale yellow sleeveless t-shirt with a bright yellow star on the right side of her chest, with black jogging bottoms.

"Excuse me" She called me.

"Yes…how can I help you?" I asked with a smile she'd smile back.

"Have you seen a boy with bright blue spiky hair, with a star on his right shoulder rushing past you?" she asked with an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah I think so, was he the one that broke the flower pots on the way"

"Yep that's the one, and also do mind help me" she asked.

"Sure I'd loved too. By the way my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I just moved to Suna village yesterday" I added.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa nice meeting you and welcome to the Suna village" Tsubaki said.

"Thank you" I reply and started to walk with her, while looking for this 'Black Star' she was telling about her at the Suna and she met Black Star. Sometimes Black Star reminds of Naruto for some reason.

Half an hour later we both found Black Star, he was on top an oak tree shouting something.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD!" he shouted then started to laugh.

"Hey Tsubaki….does Black Star come to this place every day?" I asked

"Nope he goes different parts of the village without telling me" she replies. The suddenly we hear an 'oh crap' from Black Star, the tree branch he was standing on broke off. The next thing I knew we heard a 'ow' from Black Star, who was the grass with leafs in his hair I started to giggle a bit.

"Are you alright Black Star?" Tsubaki asked helping him up, he grinned then started jumping up and down.

"I'm always okay, I'm the one and only BLACK STAR…and who are you?" He asked me.

"M-m-m-my name I-I-Is Hinata Hyuuga from the hidden life village" I answered.

He stares at me for a few second then started talking about how badly he wanted to go see village of the hidden leaf what it was like there.

"She from one of the four noble clan of Konoha which is the Hyuuga clan" Tsubaki explains.

"So you're only here for two years, you'll have an awesome time to with us YAHOO!" he shouted

All I did was smiling and laughing.

_**Later during the day**_

_**Normal POV**_

Hinata was on her way to town central to get some supplies, for the house, Mariko and Hinata.

_Sougoi! It's bigger than Konoha's town central, there so man shops I could go to for me_. Hinata thought

"Hinata" someone called, she turned around.

"Oh Hi Maka, I guessing that's your friends right?" Hinata questioned.

"Yep they are. Were just getting something to eat, you would like to hang out with us to get to know my friends more" Maka insist.

"Sure" Hinata answered, and then walked with Maka.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet my friend that just moved here" Maka said, "Hi….my name is Hinata Hyuuga I come hidden leaf village" Hinata said with a smile and wave

"I'll introduced to you my friends, the guy with the white hair and red eyes is Soul Eater Evans"

"Hey nice meeting you" Soul said with a grin.

"Those two people who are over there are Black star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa"

"Hey Hinata it's good to see you again" Tsubaki smiled

"That guy with black hair and three white stripes in Death the kid aka Kid who's really adores symmetry"

"Hey by the way you've got symmetry on your body…..That's excellent!" Kid said as he examines Hinata's body. While kid was checking out Hinata's body, a girl with dark blonde mid back hair with blue eyes was already getting annoyed with kid.

"WILL YOU CUT IT KID YOU FREAKING PREVY!" she yelled in kid's ear while punching him in the head, Hinata a lot sweat drop.

"Does he always do this all the time?" Hinata ask.

"Well it depends on if he sees symmetry, every time he sees something symmetry he would stare at it for an hour or longer. It's so irritating" she sighed then continued on "oh! By the way I'm Elizabeth Thompson but you can call me Liz and this is my sister Patricia Thompson but call her Patty" Liz told Hinata.

Patty waved "Hello Hinata!" Patty said in a child voice and smiled; Hinata smiled back and greeted Patty back.

"So what are you guys for the rest of the day?" Hinata asked, "Well were planning to do some shopping, and then get something to eat and more shopping" Maka explained.

"Can I come with you guys?" Hinata asked, the rest nodded and said yes.

_**An hour later**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

I having an awesome with my new friends mum, I feel that I can let go my shyness go and bring out my confidence, I've May them laugh quite a lot also. I feel that I'm much happier here in the Suna than Konoha, too bad I can't stay here for an extra two years. "Hinata can I tell you something privately?" Maka asked, "Sure" I reply we both walked away from the group into a quiet place. "So what was it you wanted to talked about" I questioned.

"I want to tell you something that must be kept as a secret" Maka told me. "Okay go ahead" I said, "I and my friends don't actually live here, and we come from a different place which is Death City. We go to a Death Weapon Meister Academy, my school is run by shinigami know as Death who is Kid's father. Training facility for humans with the ability to transform into weapons, as well as the wielders of those weapons, called meisters" Maka explained.

I stared at Maka as if I was surprise, I'm quite shock hearing this I've only know them for two days now and their telling me their secret. I'd always think it takes time to trust people and when you're ready you call them your secret.

"Um okay…..but why are you telling me this now?" I asked and look at Maka with a sad smile, Maka looked at me with a smile "Because you're my friend and I trust you, I'm not if my friends trust you completely but in my view…. I have in trust you. Besides a friend is one best thing you and I can have" she answered then laughs then I joined in. We both stop and smile. "But promise me you won't tell anyone but your little sister right" Maka asked.

"I promised" I responded.

So Hinata you told me that you were going to dyed you hair, have you figure out what colour you're going do?" Maka asked, I nodded "Yep…I'm going with Sapphire" I reply. "Cool option I know a special hair dresser who does really fancy hair styles maybe we can book an appointment for you" Maka suggest. "Yeah that's an awesome idea" I said then grinned.

_**At Hinata's house**_

_**Still Hinata's Pov**_

_**Hanabi: So you're telling me that this Maka girl and her friends are weapons meisters, or weapons that are trained at a Death Weapon Meister Academy which run by a Shinigami…..my gosh your new friends are weird. The next thing you'll know you might meet wizards!**_

_**Me: Their not weird they are cool one of them reminds me of Naruto-Kun and I will not meet wizards.**_

_**Hanabi: Wanna bet on it**_

_**Me: No thank you**_

_**Hanabi: So who reminds you of the blond-baka**_

_**Me: Black Star he has the same personality like Naruto-Kun.**_

_**Hanabi: What? Always hyper and active with a loud mouth**_

_**Me: Yep…..but that doesn't mean I fancy Black Star or anything**_

_**Hanabi: Yeah right….so what colour are you dying your hair**_

_**Me: Sapphire, pretty colour isn't it.**_

_**Hanabi: I guess so I g2g cause dad calling me but called me tomorrow**_

_**Me: Okay Hanabi tell dad I said Hi**_

_**Hanabi: Sure bye**_

_**Me: Bye!**_

_***Hangs up***_

Interesting talked me and Hanabi saying that I would meet wizards, I think that's the one of the craziest things I've heard. If I encounter with wizards I think that would be a dream, and would they come from Hogwarts. **(A/N: not being rude if your Harry Potter fans, but I like the movies though****) **"Hinata dinner is ready, it's one of your favourites dish" Mariko called from downstairs, "Hai coming" I answered as I made my way downstairs.

While we were eating I told Mariko that I was going to dye my hair sapphire, and that she can come with me to the hair dresser. She seemed pleased, but that's a good cause back in Konoha she'd never smiled or be happy this much. Maybe because she doesn't being inside the house, I bet she likes dinner I decided to clean up table and the washing for Mariko, I'm sure she must been really tired. I'm tired as well so I might as well go bed too; before I stood on one step I heard a door bell ring.

"Coming" I reply before reaching for the door.

"Hey…. Maka, Tsubaki what you guys doing here" I questioned.

"Hi Hinata we only came here to ask you something" Tsubaki smiled. "We want to know if you would like come to a fun fair tomorrow night." Maka said. "Sure I would love to come I've never been a since I was five years old" I reveal to them. They gasped, "You've never been to a fun fair since you were five" Tsubaki repeated. I nodded "Yes it was a few months after was Hanabi born my mother ran away from Konoha, but my father thinks dead" I explained.

"That's a sad story….. I guess we're the same" Maka said, "What do you mean?" I ask. "I tell you soon...but that doesn't matter right now" trying to end the subject. I wonder why she won't tell me about her mother and father, she must be having a hard time with father.

"Just to let you know that the hair dresser appointment is tomorrow at 12 noon sharp just to let you know Blair dosen't like people being late and a private one too" Tsubaki told me. "Who's Blair?" I asked, "Blair is a witch but also a mere cat and a cat monster" Tsubaki mention. "Interesting" I said while I think of what Blair looks like, cat ears, tail with a cute maid outfit.

"Just to let you know that my maid from Konoha is coming, so is it alright if I tell her you're secret" I suggest, "You can if you want to, it's up to you" Tsubaki told me.

"Hinata who is it at the door?" Mariko came to the door, and then stared at Tsubaki with shock eyes.

"Tsubaki"

"Mariko"

"Oh my gosh Tsubaki it's been like five since we last saw each other" Mariko beamed and then hug Tsubaki, me and Maka sweat drop. Wow didn't know that Mariko had that much confident in her.

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Maka asked.

"Well yes I and Mariko were childhood best friends in death city up until thirteen but then Mariko's parents had to move country which was in Konoha village" Tsubaki said.

"Okay….." me and Maka said at the same time, "I'm guessing that Mariko knows about us right Tsubaki" Maka affirm. "Yep Tsubaki told me before I left for the plane" Mariko grinned.

"It's settle then tomorrow 12 noon were all going to the hair dressers for Hinata" Maka declared. We all nodded and goodbyes to each other.

Before I popped in bed, I found a white envelope on my window sill. I hope window slowly a little bit, I took the letter and closed the window. I walked to my bed and sat on it, and then opened the letter. It was picture of me, it's pretty the short strands on my face look perfect so does my eyes. What am I saying I feel like that I'm obsess with symmetry, I bet it was Kid drawn this and put it on my window.

I might as well do something in return for him.

_**Next day **_

_**11:55 am**_

_**Normal POV**_

The hair dresser place was just around the corner, and they were five minutes early. Once they made their way around the corner Hinata gasped in wonder.

'Beauty Blair' in big neon purple italic writings, the background was black with random different colour cats and kittens. As they made their way through door "Be careful cats and kittens maybe in your way" Maka warned them.

The room was huge full of hair supplies floor tiles purple and black were clean and sparkly, lots of hidden cat baskets.

"Meow"

"Meow"

"Meow"

"Meow"

"Meow"

Are all you can hear cats meowing, and also Hinata was surrounded by innocent kittens. One of them is on the top of Hinata's head sleeping, _how did that one get there?_ Hinata thought "Alright my little one step away the girl" girl's voice ordered, the kittens obey and walked away from Hinata.

"Hi there and welcome to Beauty Blair, I am Blair and you must be Hinata Hyuuga I heard a lot about you" big yellow eyes short violet hair with long strands each side of her face that curl to resemble to a tail. She wore black tank top with short skirt with a white frill, and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes.

"Yes I'm sure you have. And why were your kittens surrounding me a minute ago" Hinata blushed. "They do that because they feeling that the like you a lot and they want you to be their owner, but can take if you want to" Blair told me.

"But after your hair is a beauty and finish" she added. Hinata nodded "Hai lets go" Hinata announced

_**2 hours later**_

_**Still Normal POV**_

"And just a minute nearly done" Blair declared, "And finish why don't you take a look at yourself sweetie"

"Wow Hinata you look really different with your without your original hair colour" Tsubaki comment on

"Thank you" Hinata blushed, Hinata made her to mirror, she gasped.

Her dark blue hair colour has change to a sapphire colour with a new fringe that covers her left eye, her long her hasn't been cut it was left the way it was. "Thank you so much Blair you're the best" Hinata huggged Blair. Blair was surprise but hugged back "Your welcome and make you take a two kittens before you go cause your my special guest" Blair told Hinata. "Alright thanks Blair" Hinata said once again, and started too looked around. Few moments later Hinata looked at two tabby's kittens that were looking up at with puss in boots eyes, "You two are so cute I want to take you both. Can I take them both?" Hinata asked. "Sure you can the one your left is a girl, and the one on your right is a boy I just need to a collar for them both" Blair explained.

"You're so lucky Hinata you get to take two kittens with you, what made you pick those two?" Maka questioned. Hinata shrugged "I don't know I felt that we have bond together""So what are you going to call them?" Tsubaki joined in, "I think the boy Akiyo and the girl Akari" Hinata anwered. "That's really cute names they also fit well together" Mariko reply.

After they had their talked Blair came back with the collars, and told Hinata the information about them. Once they were done the girls left Beauty Blair's place and departed to go home.

While Hinata and Mariko were on their way home something unexpected happened.

**BOOM!**

**BANG!**

"What the Fu-"Mariko was interrupted by a voice.

"BAKA YOU COULD OF NEARLY KILLED THOSE TWO GIRLS!" a female voice shouted.

_***End of chapter 2***_

_**Me: Wow that was some tiring work**_

_**Maka: I bet it was writing near 17 pages**_

_**Me: Then I have to write more because of Fairy Tail**_

_**Maka: Anyways please make sure suggest that if Fairy Tail and Soul Eater should be enemies or friends**_

_**Me: It would be easier then I don't have to think about all the time**_

_**Maka: Next chapter Hinata meets Fairy Tail**_

_**Me: I wonder should I make Hinata be a part of Fairy Tail or not what do you think**_

_**Maka: Make sure review and follow LazyHinaFriend18 or your soul is mine!**_

_**Me: May be thank those who gives me credit to my story, I'm going bed know I've got school so see you soon bye!**_

_**Maka: Bye!**_


	3. We are a family

_**Me: I would like to thank…**_

_** (Review, follower)**_

_**Silver Dragon (Review, follower)**_

_**Saki-Hime (Review, follower) **_

_**Lighning (Review, follower)**_

_**ChinkyPinai (Follower)**_

_**Kamoki-Hygerioshi (Follower)**_

_**Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi (Follower)**_

_**Magne-usa-chan (Follower)**_

_**REiNa HExE (Follower)**_

_**Ashgirlftw (Follower)**_

_**Isidipi (Follower)**_

_**Nanitaa (Follower, Favourite)**_

_**Alex2098 (Favourite)**_

_**CottonCandyMonster (Favourite)**_

_**RyokoRyukestu (Favourite)**_

_**Hinata-fan-one (Favourite)**_

_**in your dreams as well (Favourite)**_

_**For reviewing, favouring and following it I'll be thanking more special people.**_

_**So this chapter is about Hinata and Mariko meeting Fairy Tail (If you haven't read it, I suggest you read the manga or even watch the anime) I might put things from the manga**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Soul Eater and Naruto!**_

_**Mariko is 16years old has pale skin, indigo blue long hair which would out or in tails. She has brown **_

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**Phone talking**_

_**Chapter 3: We are….**_

* * *

**_I find the family the most mysterious and fascinating institution in the world~ Amos Oz _**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"BAKA YOU COULD OF NEARLY KILLED THOSE GIRLS!" a female voice shouted, "It's not my fault that I didn't see them coming this way" a male voice said back. "Hey… gomen that my panther nearly killed you, I'm Lucy Heartfillia by the way" She grinned.

She had brown eyes, blonde hair that is tied up in a blue ribbon, in a single bunch on the right side of her head. Lucy had some kind of tattoo or mark on the back of her hand.

"It's alright I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this Mariko" I waved, "I'm guessing you two are new around here" Lucy guessed. "Yep we are" Mariko said. Then a guy with spiky pink-coloured hair, with black eyes came over to us. "Hey Lucy have you seen Happy?" he asked. "Nope I've haven't seen him Natsu" Lucy said looking around. "Yo my Name is Natsu Dragneel" He grinned.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Natsu asked to Mariko who was just sweat drop. "I don't know….maybe there someone like me out there" Mariko was going scarlet.

"Natsu are you alright?" A voice called above, "Yeah I'm alright Happy". Suddenly a something came flying down; it had big black eyes thin eyebrows, blue fur with wings. "OMG IT'S A TALKING CAT WITH WINGS!" Mariko burst out. "Hey quiet will you! We don't want people to know are secret!" Lucy Shouted.

"What do you mean…. by secret?"

Please Kami don't tell that their wizards. "What secret I don't know what you're talking" Lucy trying to the question. "Oh look at the time….lets go find Erza and Gray, Happy….Natsu" Trying to walk away from us.

"See you soon…or not!" Natsu waved.

"Bye people….. BE SAFE BLUE NEKO!"Mariko waved back.

"Aye sir!" the cat shouted.

"…"

"…"

"That was awkward" We both said at the same time, the laugh.

* * *

_**Next day **_

_**Normal POV**_

It was a perfect sunny 9:00 am morning at the Suna village, with birds singing; people doing their business and thing; also for Hinata and Mariko to a picnic in the meadow. "This is so peaceful that I feel like I'm going to sleep" Mariko whisper while lying down and closing her eyes. "Me too" Hinata reply doing the same thing what Mariko did.

Few minutes later

"Ice Make: Shield!"

"Reequip!"

"Karyū no Hōkō!"

BOOM!

BANG!

Hinata and Mariko shot up, and look around. "What heck was all that noise?" Mariko asked trembling with fear. "I don't…let's check it out but we do…. Let's clear up" Hinata said.

"Why are there people fight with magic?" Hinata asked. "Mages also known as wizards" Mariko answered. "Ok….and what's with that red mark that they have on their body?" Hinata questioned.

"Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail is a wizard guild that were famous and a very popular guild, until seven years later they are now the weakest guild in Fiore." Mariko took a deep breath "But there is event coming up soon which is called 'The Grand Magic Games' it's once every year at Crocus that is located in Fiore"

"What is 'The Grand Magic Games'?" Hinata asked while watching the wizards train. "The Grand Magic Games is when 113 teams take part in the tournament" Mariko explained.

"How comes you all this information?" Hinata asked.

"Because I am…."

"LOOK OUT!" someone shouted. Then something knocked out Mariko and Hinata on the head.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

_**Unknown location**_

_What….what happened? All I remember was Mariko telling me something then my world black out. Ow….why does my head hurt? And where is Mariko?_

"Are you alright?" A womanly voice with Scarlet hair and brown eyes asked. "Yeah I'm fine….but why does right arm hurt" I asked, "Because your arm is fracture, also we did too" She reply. "Oh….and what did you me by 'we'" I said.

"Well two of my teammates we were training together for a very important event" she said.

"Where's Mariko?" I asked, "The girl with the black hair?" she said. I nodded, "she's in the next room on your right as come out of the room" She said. "By the way…what's your name?" I asked, "Erza. Erza Scarlet" she said. "Arigato Erza" I smiled as I got out of the bed. "You're welcome…now will excuse me I have to teach my teammates a lesson!" she said walking out of the door.

Once she left, I got out bed and made my way to the door. I turned a right to go to Mariko's door, "Mariko" I said "Can I come in?"

"Yes come in" Mariko reply as I came in. "Are you alright Hinata" Mariko asked as I sat in the chair next to the bed that she's lying down on. "Yes I'm fine, just a bit of a headache…..how about you" She said.

"As you can see I have fracture my arm and the same thing on what you said but overall I'm okay" I reply. I should ask her what was she about to say, before we were knocked out.

"Hey Mariko"

"Yes Hinata"

"You know before got knocked out….you was going to say something. What was it were you going to tell me" I said. Mariko sigh loudly, "Well….I think what I was going to say that I was a" but was interrupt by someone.

"Member of Fairy Tail" Natsu appear. A member of Fairy Tail the wizard guild, please don't tell me she's a wizard too. How comes father doesn't know about this. "Mariko….you're a…..a member of….Fairy Tail but how" I was panicking. "Hinata calm down….you're going red" she mention to my face to stop me from fainting. "Remind me to tell you about myself properly" Mariko said to me.

"Natsu it's been 10 years since I last saw you" Mariko said to Natsu, they must have been friends at childhood maybe. "Yeah it has Mariko, how's your Dragon Slayer magic?" Natsu asked. A Dragon Slayer…..Mariko is a Dragon Slayer…..didn't see that one coming.

**(A/N: Didn't see that one coming either did ya readers :) **

"My magic is really weak poorly…. I need Porlyusica or at least the Master to get my magic back…but first I need to see the guild" Mariko said. "Oh….about that we on a training for the Grand Magic Games, the whole guild has separated into groups to go and train" Natsu explained. "Is just you, Erza and that other guy?" I butted in the conversation. "No there's more… I'll come and show you now if you want to" Natsu told us. Clearly there was no point for me to decline it. "Sure I would to meet the guild" I answered with a grin.

"By the way" I started.

"Ye

As we made it to the living room Mariko and Natsu were talking about what happened seven years ago, it must be about their childhood or something else. "Hey guys I would like you to meet Mariko and Hinata….. Gray, Erza you know Mariko when me and Mariko came too Fairy Tail" Natsu grinned.

"Hi you remember me from yesterday" the blonde hair pigtails girl said to us. "Yeah Lucy Heartfillia…..right" I crossed my fingers, "Yep that's right" she smiled. "The names Gray Fullbuster" the spiky black hair with dark blues eyes said. I'm being rude but Gray kind of reminds me Sasuke. I cover my eyes while blushing, "Gray….y…..your clothes" I mention he was naked. "Kyaa!" Gray shouted while putting on his clothes. "Gray has a habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at random moments which is really funny to me" Mariko whisper.

"I'm Happy" the blue furry cat with big black eyes, I like the he says 'Aye sir!' it's so cute!

"My name is Wendy Marvel and this is my cat Carla" Wendy said shyly. Wendy is petite with brown eyes and dark blue hair. Carla has white snow like fur with small brown eyes. She has two whiskers on each side on her of face; also she has a pink ribbon tied near the end of her tail. "Hi my name is Carla" she smiled.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, how's your arm Hinata?" Erza asked me. "It's alright…..I suppose thanks for asking" I reply. "Well there is more too meet there will be one day you'll meet all of them" Natsu said.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Thanks for coming and sorry for injuries, we'll make it up to you two one day" Lucy said as me and Mariko walked out of the door near the entrance gate. "It's alright we forgive you" Mariko grinned. "I would love to apart of this guild again but I wonder if Master would let me" Mariko frowned. "Mariko I'll asked gramps to let you back in the guild" Natsu said determinedly. "I would like to be a part of the guild too" I said. "We'll always we people to our family with open arms because we are…..Fairy Tail" Natsu said. I and Mariko smiled "Thank you everyone" I said.

* * *

_**At Hinata and Mariko's house**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Mariko"

"Yes Hinata"

"You said you were going to tell me about you proberly" Hinata said, "Yes…I understand" Mariko frowned. "But promise me you won't tell anyone about this", "I promise" Hinata reply.

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

_**LHF18: Gomen I was so busy with homework and school all that rubbish but since it's the holidays I've time to finish it off**_

_**Maka: The next chapter I think is about Mariko's past right LHF**_

_**LHF18: I don't know ask Natsu he knows**_

_**Natsu: Me I don't what you're talking about**_

_**LHF18: Also I waiting for some answers from **__**REVIEWERS**__** if Fairy Tail and Soul Eater should be enemies or friends you decide**_

_**Maka: The next chapter should coming in 2013 right LHF18**_

_**LHF18: Yes it will sometime in January**_

_**Natsu: Thanks for reading this chapter**_

_**Maka: Hope you have a Merry Christmas holiday**_

_**LHF18: See you next year and…..**_

_**All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!**_

_**Hinata: Nah…..you don't say -_-**_


	4. Mariko's past pt1

_**LHF18: Hey…. new chapter on 'The new Hinata' it's about Mariko's past. I bet you guys are wondering when all real drama comes in, well for the next few chapters it's about Hinata living in the Suna village for two years**_

_**Hinata: There maybe be parts which are **_

_**Hinata: Hope you this chapter ^_^ **_

_**LHF18: Disclaimer- I do**__** NOT**__** own Naruto and also excuse my grammar .**_

_The happiest memories are of moments that ended when they should have. ~Robert Brault_

Normal

Thoughts

"Talking"

_**Normal POV**_

"Whenever you're ready Mariko" Hinata declared "You don't have to tell me everything about your past". Hinata was desperate to know about Mariko's past, it wasn't fair to her that she told Mariko about her problems and past. But Mariko just gives words full of lies. "No Hinata" Mariko shut eyes tightly "I have to, but before I do please promise me that won't tell anyone".

"I promise..."

"Ok when I was four years old, I ran away with mother " Mariko whispered.

"Why would you run away from your own father?" Hinata questioned. She was quite surprise by the sound of toned.

"Because" Mariko's body shaken in fear "My real father abuses me"

(A/N: _**Normal **__**Thoughts **__**"Talking"**_)

_**A girl with short midnight blue hair was backed against the wall in her bedroom with a tall man that she called father.**_

_**Lots of sweat had trickle down her fragile face mixing with blood and tears. She scared, really scared, in fact she was so scared that she would rather commit suicide. **_

"_**You worthless little girl!" the father yelled, raising his hand and slap her "I wish you were dead" slapping her again. **_

_**Mariko cough, she felt this warm liquid increasing in her throat, she felt it burn. Opening her mouth, Mariko spat out liquid that was in her mouth.**_

_**Blood**_

_**The father was about to give Mariko her final slap. Mariko closed her eyes tightly, wishing for her death to come quickly.**_

"_**Mizu ryū no hōkō! (Water Dragon Roar)"**_

"_**What the-" **_

_**Then Mariko's fell into darkness.**_

"_**Riko"**_

"_**Mariko! Wake up!" a sweet but serious voice called out to her. "Mariko! Can you hear me?" the person shook her.**_

"_**M-m-mother…what happened and why am I soaking wet?" Mariko whisper, "I thought father knocked you out" Mariko got up.**_

"_**Mariko" The mother said "There's something I want to tell you." Mariko look at her mother curiously "Is it something to do with dad" The mother shook her head "No it's not. It about me" The mother sighed "You might want to sit down. It could be a long story"**_

"_**I-I-I'm" the mother breathed.**_

"_**I'm a dragon slayer"**_

* * *

"Hold your fire Mariko" Hinata sighed "So you're telling me. That your mother is a dragon slayer"

"Yes"

"Does she kill dragons or something?"

"No. If let me continue, I shall explained!" Mariko exclaimed.

_**Mariko's eyes widen in surprise **__**W-w-what my own mother is a dragon slayer.**__** "I don't understand…what is a dragon slayer?"**__**Mariko tremble "How did you become a dragon slayer?" the mother closed her eyes "Mariko. I'm going tell you all the information you need to know" the mother said.**_

"_**Dragon Slayer Magic, which is also known as Metsuryū Mahō. Is a lost magic that lets users to changes the structure of their own body into that of a dragon" the mother explained "Therefore, the user of that magic can transform their body the element that they control."**_

"_**There are three categories of the dragon's slayer"**_

"_**First Generation, Second Generation, and Third Generation"**_

"_**Which generation are you mother?"**_

"_**I'm the First Generation. The first generation is the original dragon slayers, they were taught by actual dragons. Some Dragon Slayers teachers were their foster parent and I was a foster daughter." The mother frowned.**_

"_**The Second Generation of dragon slayer magic is used by individuals who have specially had Dragon Lacrima inserted into their body." The mother hesitated "If you're going to ask what Lacrima is. I'll tell you after I've explained the Third Generation"**_

"_**Third Generation of dragon slayers magic is used by individuals who have been taught by a dragon, and also have Lacrima inserted in their bodies." **_

"_**You said that you were going to tell me what Lacrima is" Mariko reminded her mother. "Ah! Yes I did say that. Well, Lacrima is a mystic crystalline material that is found on Earth Land and Edolas. It's used with dissimilar spells and used different resolution" The stretched her arms out and yawned.**_

"_**Here have this book" the mother gave to mother "It tells you everything about what I said in better detail" Mariko examined the ancient heavy hardback 'Mahō'. **_

"_**Also I want to have this necklace" the mother undid the clip from her neck, and then clips it on Mariko "My foster mother gave this to me, and now I want to give it to you"**_

"_**What does it do?" Mariko examined the Opal gemstone**_

"_**It teleports to Fiore also known as Fiōre Ōkoku" the mother answered "It's my home country"**_

"Ok that's very interesting" Hinata whisper "But what about your dad? Was he a wizard? If he was, what kind magic did he wield?" there were so many questions that Hinata wanted Mariko to answered, but Mariko shot glare which says 'Shut up or otherwise I'll stop'

Hinata sweat drop "ah Gomen, gomen"

Mariko sigh _Jeez it's like telling things to a toddler_ "That's okay. First of my father is not a wizard, second my father doesn't know anything about my mother probably, and thirdly me and mother didn't get along with father" Mariko stated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that mother and father would always argue, which would then lead up to fighting." Mariko picked up Akiyo "And then violence" Mariko whisper while lowering her head "He would be abusive to me when I would come back from school.

"Okay. So what happened next?"

"My mother gave me all the supplies that's use to go Fiore"

"Why would she do that because?"

"She wanted me to live a life in Fiore" Mariko gazes out of the window "It was the only way to be free from father's aggressiveness"

"_**Y-y-you want me live in Fiore"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**But why" **_

"_**Because I want you live a life in Fiore and become a Mage like me" the mother answered proudly with a grin**_

_**Mariko's eyes widen in fear, a shadow figure stood behind the mother. The shadowy figure smirked at Mariko while raising his right arm. In his hand was kitchen knife.**_

"_**Behind you mother!" Mariko warned her. The shadowy figure grab the mother elbow "Say goodbye to pathetic mother. Mariko" then the father plunge the knife deep in the mother's abdomen. **_

"_**MOTHER!" Mariko yelled with tears in her eyes, ignoring her father who walked away from the scene. **_

_**The mother cried out in pain. She glanced down at the silver blade that was carved inside her stomach. She felt the crimson liquid spread across her blue summer dress.**_

_**She gaged, feeling the blood in her mother. She spat out the blood on his shirt. **_

"_**Y-y-y-you b-b-bastard" she whispers.**_

_**She felt all the strength gave up in her body; the mother fell limping backwards colliding with the cold concrete ground.**_

_**Mariko burst up from where she was sitting, and went up to her mother. Mariko got down on her knees; she lowered her head so that she could hide her tears. She hated crying in front of her mother, she wanted to be brave and strong just like her mother.**_

"_**Mother…I-I-I-I" **_

"_**Say nothing Mariko. I would like you to do something for me, before I leave" the mother muttered quietly enough for Mariko to hear. "I would like you take all belongings I gave to you. Then come back to me" the mother command. Mariko follow "Then take my hand and then…" before she could say more, the father laughed.**_

"_**She won't be holding your hand any longer Mizuko. After I finish her off" the father smirked looking horror in Mariko's eyes. "I hope you're ready for your death" raising the knife he made his up to Mariko.**_

_**I guess this is the end…**__** Mariko believed **__**wait it's not the end for me. **__**Mariko look at the Opal gemstone **__**okay so all I have to do is just what mother said right…I'll it a try.**_

_**Onegai take me took Fiore…**_

_**Nothing happened**_

_**The father was a meter away from Mariko. "I see your trying to escape Mariko, but that's not gonna happened. Once I get my hands on, I know you're gonna scream out loud just trying to get action" he sneered.**_

_**That's it…I'll say it out loud!**_

"_**I don't think so father…" Mariko glared with fierce eyes "Onegai take me Fiore" the opal gem blazed bright; Mariko grabbed the supplies and her mother's hand. While gemstone glowed, the father used his arm to cover his eyes. It shined so bright that it made the father tumble backwards on the concrete ground, his head met with a rock which then made him knocked out cold.**_

"_**Goodbye father" Mariko's voice echoed through his head, then disappear in a flash of light.**_

* * *

"You just left in a flash of light, that's so magical." Hinata winked

"I know right" Mariko agreed

"Have you got necklace with you?"

"No…I lost it in Fiore"

"Oh that's sad; I was hoping that I see what it in Fiore" Hinata whined "But I still don't get how you learned to be a dragon slayer" Hinata played with her fingers.

"Well Hinata, that's where I'm going to tell you" Mariko grinned

_**Mariko landed softly on front of her body onto the grass, **__**did I make it **__**Mariko questioned herself. Mariko got up on her feet despite the fact that she twisted her ankle. **_

"_**YES I'M IN FIORE! I MADE IT!" Mariko's voice boomed around her, making the birds escaping from the noise.**_

"_**Wow, I guess this is where she used to do her training her foster mother" **_

_**She twirled around to see the awe sight; it was so…breath-taking. Overflow of pure water toppling over the cliff that meets at the bottom of waterfall, with a clashing and roaring sound on the rocks. That splash on the soft massive green grass **__**Mother must be with a water dragon slayer**__** Mariko wondered **__**talking about mother…where is she?**_

"_**Mother where are you?" she shouted "Where did she go? I hope she didn't drown in water. Wait if she did…I would have seen blood" Mariko marched around in a circle "Maybe she could be with her foster mother somewhere" Mariko guessed.**_

"_**Or she might be in that cave beneath the waterfall. I'm find them, sooner or later" she walked up to the water **__**Great I'm going to my close wet **__**Mariko whined **__**Oh wells I doesn't matter anymore.**_

_**Mariko puted the supplies hidden in a bush**__** hopefully know one doesn't take it **__**Mariko frowned. She then walked up to the river. Mariko took a deep breath and dive elegantly into the water, and breaststroke across the stream.**_

_**A few minutes after her swim, Mariko manages to enter the cave. **__**At least on land**__** Mariko grinned and walked half so that see can still the entrance to the cave.**_

"_**Hello is anyone here?" Mariko sigh**_

"_**Sorry to bother whoever is in here, but I'm looking for my mother here name is Mizuko." Mariko shivered "But I'll be leaving now…have a nice day"**_

"_**Did you say Mizuko?" A female voice loudly asked but sadly**_

"_**H-h-h-hai" Mariko startled a bit, okay maybe a lot. She was quite scared that 'something' might want to harm her. "I am her daughter T-T-Tsukino M-Mariko. And who are you?" Mariko asked**_

"_**I am Mizuko's foster mother…"**_

_**It can't be her**__** Mariko's eyes widened in surprise **__**I must be dreaming**_

_**END-OF-CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

_**LHF18: Jeez that took quite a long time**_

_**Hinata: Of course it did!**_

_**Natsu: Well you're lazy**_

_**LHF18: Yes…yes I am. But anyways sorry if hold up and that, I think very hard just for this chapter and for next chapter**_

_**Natsu: The next chapter is based on Mariko's past **_

_**Hinata: Hopefully it's the last one**_

_**LHF18: I guess so; it depends on my mood but…**_

_**Natsu and Hinata: ONEGAI HELP LHF18!**_

_**LHF18: Yes I need help; I need a good name for the female dragon's name. She is a water dragon! **_

_**Natsu: We need suggestions, if you got good one PM LHF18**_

_**Hinata: LHF18 shall choose the best one, and use it for the next chapter**_

_**LHF18: Also that chapter shall be dedicated, so make sure you got awesome names!**_

_**Natsu: Review**_

_**Hinata: Follow**_

_**LHF18: AND FAVOURITE IT!**_

_**All: Ja-ne! **_


End file.
